Impossible Conception
by Bgarduno
Summary: Can Spencer and Ashley actually make a child


_Ring_

Please be her. Please be her. Spencer thought as the first ringing sound came from her phone.

_Ring_

Uh. I really hope I don't have the wrong number again. This calling random people is making my lose hope.

_Ring_

"Hello"

"Hi. Um sorry to bother you, I'm looking for an Ashley Davies, do I have the right number?" Spencer asked nervously sitting on her full, made, dorm room bed, fiddling with her purple and tan floral printed comforter.

"One second Hun, let me check to see if she is here." Mrs. Davies stated pressing the phone to her shoulder so that she could yell up the stair so that Spencer didn't here her. "Ashley! Phone!"

"Coming!" Ashley yelled already heading down the stairs. "Who is it?"

"Some girl. She didn't say her name and you need to stop sleeping around so much. I'm tired of always getting random girls calling here." Mrs. Davies scolded her daughter.

"Ok mother I will slow it down on the sleeping around. Can you tell whoever that is that I'm not here? Please." Begged Ashley.

"Ok but someday I would really like for you to slow down and stick to one person."

"Ok, will do."

"Hey Hun, are you still there?" Mrs. Davies questioned putting the phone back up to her ear, while Ashley waits to see what this girl has to say.

"Yes, still here."

"Ashley isn't here right now, would you like to leave her a message?"

"Yeah, um well my name is Spencer Carlin by the way."

"Christine Davies, or Ashley's mother, you can call me Christine."

"Ok. Um Christine, could you tell Ashley that I really need to talk to her about something that could effect her life, if not now then eventually."

"Ok, I will let her know Spencer. It was nice meeting you, maybe we can met in person someday." Christine said giving Ashley a pointed look.

"It was nice meeting you too Mrs. Davies. Oh, um my phone number is 854-579-0942."

"Ok, bye Spencer."

"Bye Mrs. Davies." Spencer sighed, hanging up the phone, deciding on whether to call her parents or not. After contemplating she decided to wait cause she really didn't want to face her extremely Catholic mother and tell her she was pregnant, more specifically pregnant by a girl.

"Spencer? That's not a usual name for a girl. So mom, what did Spencer have to say?" Ashley asked slightly remembering Spencer, which is saying a lot because Ashley never remembers any of the girls that she sleeps with.

"She said that she needs to talk to you about something that can change your life."

"They all say that they can change my life." Ashley stated annoyed. The girls that she sleeps with all seem to just want her money cause her dad is the "Raife Davies of Purple Venom". None of those girls want her just her based on her personality, instead they want the sex, money and popularity that come with dating the daughter of Raife Davies.

"Well hunny, sorry to bust your ego but she wasn't saying it like that. She sounded sincerely worried, nervous and anxious.

Ashley frowned, thinking about Spencer being distressed. To her Spencer didn't seem like the type of person to get distressed easily. She seemed like the innocent, always content type, and Ashley was starting to get worried about what was wrong with her. "Ok mom, I think I will call her back." Ashley took the phone number from her mom and headed back upstairs to her room.

Once in her room, Ashley flopped onto her bed on her stomach reaching to her bed side table to grab her phone. Holding her phone in her hand she slid it open and typed in the number that her mother had written on the paper. Holding her thumb over the green phone button, she contemplated whether or not to press it. Finally she ended up pressing down on the ok button to save the number, typing S P E N C E R = ) and hitting ok again to save Spencer as a contact. She decided that she would call after thinking more into the reason why Spencer could be so freaked out.

_Bvvvvvvvvv _

_Bvvvvvvvvv_

"Ugh" Spencer breathed, searching around for her vibrating phone that was somewhere under her pillow last time she felt it anyways. Finally finding her phone without opening her eyes, she slides the phone open to answer the call and puts the phone to her ear still not bothering to see who is calling. "Hello?" She asks groggily.

"Hi, is this Spencer Carlin?" The person on the phone asks.

"Yes, who is this?" Spencer asks back.

"Ashley Davies" the caller answers.

"Oh, um hi." Spencer says, shooting up in bed no longer asleep.

"Hi" Ashley laughs back at Spencer's mumbling. "My mom said that you really needed to talk to me about something important, so I was thinking that I could pick you up and have breakfast while we talk about whatever it is that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah, that's fine, um what time is it?" Spencer asked because she had no clue what time it was right now since she only had her phone as a clock in her dorm room.

"Uh, like 9 am."

"Ok, I could be ready by 10, does that work for you?"

"Yep, that's perfect, I'm already ready. So where am I picking you up from?"

"Oh right. I live in Athena hall, dorm room number 236."

"Ok, see you in an hour then Spencer." Ashley smiled as she hung up the phone. There is something about Spencer that just seemed to draw Ashley in. She has never felt this way about anybody before. Ashley laid back on her bed, grabbing her composition book and jotting down some lyrics that had popped in her head while talking to Spencer, to kill some time till she has to head to California State campus.

"Ok, see you in an hour then Spencer." Spencer could hear the smile in Ashley's voice and smiled at that. Once Ashley hung up Spencer put her phone back on her bed, grabbed her bathroom and shower stuff and headed out of her dorm room to get ready for breakfast with Ashley. When talking to Ashley she some how forgot about being pregnant. She was happy that she could forget but at the same time didn't want to forget because she needed to tell Ashley.

Spencer wanted to leave Ohio to experience the real world. When Spencer's oldest brother died on prom night his senior year she decided that she wanted to make him proud, and she really wanted to help people like her dad who is a social worker. She chose psychology as her major but who know what she was going to do with her life now. She thinks in the shower, what am I going to do for the rest of my life now. There is now way that Ashley is going to believe that this baby is hers. I don't even really believe it other than I haven't slept with any one else but her since I came back after Christmas break. I will probably end up going home and taking some classes at the community college at night so that I can take care of this child. There goes my life just like Kenny Chesney says.

Getting back to her room Spencer finished getting ready, just as she was putting her hair straightener away she heard a knock at her door. Checking herself in the mirror that hangs on the back of her door she opened the door to Ashley.

"Hi." Ashley greeted from the other side of the door, smiling at Spencer.

"Hi." Spencer smiled back at Ashley.

"Um, you look good, are you ready to go?" Ashley asked smiling at the blush that was arising on Spencer's cheeks.

"Yeah, let me grab my purse and keys." Spencer left the door open, walking back into her room to find her keys and purse. Ashley wandered inside and noticed Spencer had the room to her self and took note. Ashley turned around to look at Spencer just as Spencer was grabbing her keys and had her purse slung over her shoulder.

"Ok, Im ready to go." Spencer stated

"Ok, lets go." Ashley smiled.


End file.
